


somewhere over the rainbow is a ufo

by frozensight



Series: a whole new world (literally) [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully get caught in some rain while on a coffee break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere over the rainbow is a ufo

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Imagine your OTP getting caught in torrential rain, laughing hysterically and ducking into a nearby doorway, cuddling together for warmth before they start kissing passionately.

“This is all your fault.” 

“ _My fault_?! _You’re_ the one who said we’d only be out for a few minutes, so why bring an umbrella!” 

“That was before you took so long ordering your coffee from the vendor.” 

Scully glares up at Mulder, who’s trying not to grin down at her as they stand in the doorway of a building halfway between their favorite coffee stand and the Hoover Building. 

“Not everyone takes their coffee black, Mulder.” 

“And not everyone takes their coffee, low-fat milk, sugar, no whip with extra shots of caramel, Scully.” 

“Didn’t stop you from stealing a sip before I could,” she mumbles back, her hands clutched around her coffee, trying to absorb as much warmth from it as she can. 

“Had to figure out what was so damn worth it,” he responds easily, drinking from his own coffee cup as he leans against the wall, eyes lazily looking out towards the street where the rain continues to pound the pavement. 

“Oh? And what exactly did you figure out?” 

His eyes drift back to her, grin turning into a soft smile. “I learned that though you have questionable coffee tastes, that _you’re_ worth it.” 

She rolls her eyes, but her smile is fond as she leans further into his side, staring out at the rain. “That’s unexpectedly sweet of you, Mulder.” 

“I know.” He pokes her side with a finger, drawing her attention back to his face. “So am I worth it, black coffee and all?” 

Scully hums into her coffee cup, pretending to think about her answer. “Jury’s still out, Mulder. I might need more evidence in order to decide.” 

“Oh yeah?” Mulder murmurs as he slowly crowds Scully against the wall, mindful of both coffees. “What kind of evidence are you lacking exactly?” 

“Well,” begins Scully, her eyes firmly locked onto Mulder’s now, “I can always use more first-hand experience to determine how good of a kisser you are.” 

Mulder smirks. “Oh, is that all?” 

“It’s a start,” she replies, pushing herself up on her toes at the same time Mulder bends down to capture her mouth with his. They kiss for a while, both of them forgetting about their coffee and their proximity to the Hoover building for a while until both of their pagers start going off. 

Scully breaks the kiss, falling back to the ground so her feet are parallel to it once more, her hand fumbling to get her pager out as Mulder rests his head on the wall above hers. She sighs. “Skinner’s got another case for us.” 

“Tell him we’re busy,” he mumbles into her hair. 

She rolls her eyes, pushing him back just enough so their eyes can meet. “Mulder, it’s the middle of the day; we’re _supposed_ to be working.” 

“We’ll take a rain check for today then.” 

Her phone going off prevents her from responding with a variation of ‘ _that’s not going to work_.’ She answers it despite the look Mulder gives her because she doesn’t even have to glance at the number to know it’s Assistant Director Skinner. 

“Scully. Uh-huh. Yes, sir. We’ll be right there.” 

“So that’s a no on the rain check?” 

“Afraid so.” She sighs as she looks around Mulder to see that the rain hasn’t let up any. “Guess there’s no way to get back to the building without getting drenched.” 

Wordlessly, Mulder takes off his suit jacket—one-handedly because his coffee is still enclosed in one hand—and places it over Scully’s head. It sort of engulfs her, her face barely peaking out around the lapels. 

“Can’t have you melting in the rain, now can we?” Mulder smirks down at her, and she huffs at his typical way of being sweet but completely ruining it by _speaking_. “Besides,” he adds, handing her his coffee, “this way both of our coffees will make it back without getting diluted by Mother Nature.” 

“Start running before I throw your coffee on you.” 

“You know, Scully, running actually causes you to get wetter than from just walking calmly.” 

“ _Go_.” 

He salutes her before stepping out into the downpour. “Yes, my pretty.” 

Scully snorts as she follows him. “What do you think the case is this time?” 

“Don’t know. I’m hoping for something spicy. Maybe a mummy curse.” 

“A mummy curse,” Scully repeats flatly. 

“Of course, it wouldn’t be an _actual_ curse rather than actually some sort of alien nanite technology that was protecting the pyramids, but yes.” Mulder grins at her. “A mummy curse.” 

“Mulder, are you insinuating that aliens built the pyramids?” 

“I’m not insinuating anything, Scully.” She waits, knowing the other shoe is going to drop. “I _know_ that aliens built the pyramids.” 

God help her, she loves this idiot, and as she watches him start a diatribe about the _obvious_ signs of alien influences on the pyramids from under his jacket, she just knows that she wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world. 


End file.
